The Nightmare After Glee
by Destiny-Dalma
Summary: Puck and Rachel are practicing for the holiday show in Rachel's room. Fluffiness occurs. One shot. Sorry for the bad summary. Check it out please! T to be safe


**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing in this one shot. That's all Fox, Disney and the creators of Glee and Nightmare Before Christmas; I'm just having a little fun. :)**

**A/N: Happy Halloween everyone! Please enjoy this little one shot of Rachel and Noah fluffiness! XD Don't forget to review!**

**~Destiny**

* * *

"Look, Mr. Schue partnered us up, so will you just shut up and sing?"

"But it's a love song!"

"We were assigned The Nightmare Before Christmas. Just start your solo."

Noah glared at the girl standing next to him, "Yeah, cause that's even better. It's so much longer than your part."

Rachel growled in frustration, "Mr. Schue told us to create a duet using songs from NBC for our holiday show. It wasn't my idea! So please, stop complaining and get on with it!"

"Fine." He sighed, "There are few who deny-"

"Put some feeling into it!"

"Shut up, Berry. Don't you know it's rude to talk during a performance?" He laughed as she glared daggers at him, "Relax, I'll start over."

"Thank you. Remember: feel it. It'll make you better." She sat on her bed and crossed her arms.

"Yes, ma'am." Noah shook his head and sang again, "There are few who deny, at what I do I am the best

For my talents are renowned far and wide

When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night

I excel without ever even trying

With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms." He winked at Rachel, who just rolled her eyes, "I have see grown men give out a shriek

With a wave of my hand and a well-placed moan

I have swept the very bravest off their feet." He frowned as the tempo changed, "Yet year after year, it's the same routine

And I grow so weary of the sound of screams

And I, Jack, the Pumpkin King." He lifted his fist into the air in a mocking gesture, then slumped again, "Have grown so tired of the same old thing

Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones

An emptiness began to grow

There's something out there, far from my home

A longing that I've never known

I'm a master of fright and a demon of light

And I'll scare you right out of your pants." He grinned at Rachel, "To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mister Unlucky

And I'm known throughout England and France." Noah suppressed a laugh at Rachel's look of disgust as he wiggled his eye brows at her suggestively, "And since I am dead, I can take off my head

To recite Shakespearean quotations

No animal nor man can scream like I can

With the fury of my recitations

But who here would ever understand

That the Pumpkin King with the skeleton grin

Would tire of his crown, if they only understood

He'd give it all up if he only could

Oh, there's an empty place in my bones

That calls out for something unknown

The fame and praise come year after year

Does nothing for these empty tears."

Rachel was actually smiling as he finished, "That was amazing. You were off in a couple of spots though, but most of the emotion was fantastic!"

"Thanks, Berry." He grinned, "Your turn. Go ahead and continue the show with that voice of yours so we can get to the finale and finish practice."

She rolled her eyes, but was eager to comply. Standing, she glanced at him and got into character, "I sense there's something in the wind

That feels like tragedy's at hand

And though I'd like to stand by him

Can't shake this feeling that I have

The worst is just around the bend

And does he notice my feelings for him?" She swallowed as Noah stared at her with a look in his eyes she had never seen before, "And will he see how much he means to me?

I think it's not to be

What will become of my dear friend?

Where will his actions lead us then?

Although I'd like to join the crowd

In their enthusiastic cloud

Try as I may, it doesn't lastAnd will we ever end up together?

No, I think not, it's never to become

For I am not the one." She smiled slightly and wiped her eyes that were beginning to water.

Noah took her hand and continued their duet, "My dearest friend, if you don't mind

I'd like to join you by your side

Where we can gaze into the stars." He pulled her in front of him and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Rachel leaned into him as they harmonized together, "And sit together, now and forever

For it is plain as anyone can see

We're simply meant to be."

There was silence for a couple of moments as neither one of them moved. Finally, Noah whispered in her ear, "I am the one hiding under your bed

Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red." He picked her up and tossed her onto her bed.

Rachel stared at him in surprise, "What was that for?"

His grin was predatory, "I am the shadow on the moon at night

Filling your dreams to the brim with fright." He sat next to her and pulled her into his lap.

"Noah, this is hardly appropriate behavior! Especially when we are not together anymore." She tried to get up, but his arms confined her, "Noah, let me go!"

He didn't let her go until she started giggling, continuing to whisper lines from "This is Halloween" out of order, "Say it once, say it twice

Take the chance and roll the dice

Ride with the moon in the dead of night."

"What will it take to get you to stop?"

Noah grinned, "Kiss me, Berry."

"What?"

"You said it yourself, 'And does he notice my feelings for him? And will he see how much he means to me?' Well, just show me then."

"I was in character!" Her cheeks grew red and she stood up, "We're not even dating anymore! Why are you doing this?"

He pulled her back into his lap and sang into her ear, "My dearest friend, if you don't mind, I'd like to join you by your side." His breath tickled her ear, "Weren't you listening, Berry?"

"Noah…"

"One kiss is all I ask."

Rachel smiled at him, "Fine, but only because you're the pumpkin king." She leaned forward and gently pressed her lips against his.

When she pulled away moments later, Noah pouted, "That's it?"

She laughed, "Yes. One kiss, remember? Now stop playing around before someone gets hurt." Her smile flickered for a moment.

"That won't happen, my little rag doll. I'm the pumpkin king. I'll protect you." He winked at her and twirled her hair, muttering to himself.

"Excuse me, your pumpkin highness, but I didn't catch that."

"I love you, Rachel. Will you be by my side again?"


End file.
